Fulilina
Cast: *Thumbelina - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Prince Cornelius - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jacquimo - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Mother - Nellie Brie (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Hero - Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Baby Bug - Mungo (Jungle Cubs) *Gnatty - Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs) *Lil’ Bee - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Mrs. Toad - Reirei (The Lion Guard) *Mozo - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Gringo - Ushari (The Lion Guard) *Grundel - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Berkeley Beetle - Benjamin Clawhauser (Zootopia) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Mr. Mole - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Bumblebee - Tiberius (The Secret Life of Pets) *Queen Tabithia - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *King Colbert - King Leopold (Timon and Pumbaa) *Ms. Rabbit - Cera (Webkinz) *Mr. Fox - Stretch the Ostrich (Beanie Babies) *Mr. Bear - Boris (Webkinz) *The Good Witch - Foxy (Webkinz) *Farm Animals - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Fairies - Various "Lion Guard" characters *Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Reverend Rat - Bill (Webkinz) Scenes: #Opening Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Fuli #"Fuli" #Story Time/"Soon" #The Animals/Fuli Meets Prince Kion #"Let Me Be Your Wings" #Fuli Gets Kidnapped #"On the Road" #Enter Ono/"Follow Your Heart" #Hold Back Winter/Makuu and Ushari Mock Janja #Berkeley Clawhauser/"You're Beautiful, Baby" #Kaa, Winifred and Mungo tries to Save Fuli/Poor Fuli #Ono Asks for Directions #Ono Asks for More Directions #Meet Ms. Pepper Clark #Mr. Sunil Nevla #Sunil's Tunnel #Janja's Next Plan #"Marry the Mongoose" #Ono's Treatment/Mungo, Winifred and Kaa Defrosts Kion #The Wedding #Happy Endings #End Credits Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Webkinz (2016-) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1997-1999) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Tom Sawyer (2000) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *Shark Tale (2004) *The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Zootopia (2016) *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) *Balto 1 (1995) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Bah, Humduck!: A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *El Chavo (2006-2014) *Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) *Huevocartoon (2001-2019) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) Gallery: Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Thumbelina Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Prince Cornelius Ono.jpeg|Ono as Jacquimo Nellie Brie-0.jpg|Nellie Brie as Mother Lucky (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Lucky as Hero Mungo the Mongoose.jpg|Mungo the Mongoose as Baby Bug Young Winifred.jpg|Young Winifred as Gnatty Young Kaa.jpg|Young Kaa as Lil' Bee Reirei.png|Reirei as Mrs. Toad Makuu.png|Makuu as Mozo Ushariprofile.png|Ushari as Gringo Janja.png|Janja as Grundel Clawhauser.jpg|Benjamin Clawhauser as Berkeley Beetle Pepper Clark.png|Pepper Clark as Ms. Fieldmouse Sunil Nevla.jpg|Sunil Nevla as Mr. Mole Tiberius the secret life of pets.jpg|Tiberius as the Bumblebee Soosy the Puma.jpg|Soosy the Puma as Queen Tabitha King Leopold.png|King Leopold as King Colbert Cera (Webkinz).jpg|Cera as Ms. Rabbit Stretch the Ostrich.jpg|Stretch the Ostrich as Mr. Fox Boris (Webkinz).jpg|Boris as Mr. Bear Bill.jpg|Bill as the Reverend Rat Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs